


Thank You, Love

by nezukos



Series: ways to say i love you [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, M/M, Plantito!Kyungsoo, Self-Indulgent
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Matutupad na ni Kyungsoo ang isa sa plant wish list niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ways to say i love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thank You, Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post on ig na binilhan siya ng asawa niya ng wish niyang mamahaling plant hahaha

Sa panahon ng pandemic ngayon, naging trend bigla ang paghahalaman sa buong mundo.

Nagsilbi itong katuwang ng mga tao para maibsan ang klaungkutan at depresyon ngayong walang kasiguraduhan ang kinabukasan ng bawat isa. Nang dahil kasi sa pandemic, maraming tao ang nawalan ng trabaho at mas dumami ang bilang ng mga nagugutom.

Nang dahil sa paghahalaman, naibsan bahagya ang takot ng ibang tao. Nagkaroon ng saysay ang bawat umagang gigising sila. Kung noon ay matutulala na lang sa kawalan, ngayon may halaman nang dapat tingnan at diligan kada umaga. 

Isa si Kyungsoo sa mga nahumaling sa paghahalaman. Pero ang kaibahan nga lang, matagal na siyang nagsimula bago pa magpandemya.

Hindi siya magastos na tao pero maiba siya sa halaman.

Ang garden sa bahay nila ay napapalibutan ng iba't-ibang varieties ng halaman. Mapa-pothos, scindapsus, alocasias, anthuriums at philohendrons ang halos laman ng bahay nilang mag-asawa.

Mabuti na lang din at tanggap ng asawa niyang si Jongin ang pagkahilig niya sa halaman.

Pero gaya nga ng sabi ni Jongin sa kanya noong biglang nakaramdam siya ng hiya sa sunud-sunod niyang pagbili ng halaman, "Ituloy mo lang yan. Kung saan ka masaya, masaya din ako."

At hindi na nga nagpapigil pa si Kyungsoo hanggang sa dumami na ang koleksyon niya.

Dahil work from home set-up ang mag-asawa, sa bahay lang sila pareho, ngunit magkaiba ang workstation.

Si Jongin sa kwarto nilang mag-asawa, si Kyungsoo naman sa balcony kung nasaan ang iba pa niyang koleksyon ng mga variegated na halaman.

Nang masend ang email of work accomplishment niya sa kanyang boss, diretso si Kyungsoo sa FB marketplace para maghanap ng wishlist plants niya.

Tatlo na lang naman ang halaman na gusto niyang bilhin bago siya tuluyang tumigil na at magpokus na sa pag-aalaga ng kung anong meron siya.

Unang-una sa listahan ang Philohendron Billietiae.

Ang halamang ito talaga ang hinahanap niya araw-gabi.

Madali lang namang makahanap ng halamang ito. Pero mabilis ang mga tao sa pag-mine at hindi rin kasi pala-social media si Kyungsoo. Kung kailan lang niya matripan mag-check, dun lang siya hahanap ng halaman. Tagumpay siya sa ibang halaman, pero pagdating sa Billietiae, madalas SOLD na agad ang mga nakikita niya.

Bumuntong-hininga siya sa pag-sscroll sa marketplace nang puro SOLD na ang nakikita niya. Tiningnan na lang niya tuloy ang orasan at napagdesisyunan na ikutin muna ang ang mga halaman niya para macheck ang mga ito isa-isa.

Masayang-masaya siya sa kanyang mga halaman.

"Hon! Gusto mo Swiss Miss? Timpla ako." Sulpot bigla ni Jongin sa balcony at siyang lingon niya dito at ngiti.

"Sige. Ako rin."

Pero mas masaya siya sa piling ng mapagmahal at napaka-understanding na asawa na si Jongin.

-

Pagdating ng gabi habang nakahiga na silang mag-asawa sa kama, nakasiksik si Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang tumitingin na naman sa FB Marketplace.

Nagbabasa naman ng libro si Jongin sa tabi niya. The Godfather by Mario Puzo.

Susuko na sana si Kyungsoo sa paghahanap at matutulog na lang sana nang biglang sa patuloy na pag-iiscroll niya sa dulo ng page, isang post ang gumulat sa kanya.

Lush Philohendron Billietiae for SALE!

P10,000

Murang-mura na presyo na ito ngayong plantdemic! Sa laki at pagka-lush ng nasabing halaman, mapamang above 10k pa ang benta dito sa ibang online shops. Kaya naman nagkalukso ng dugo si Kyungsoo at ayaw man niya sanang gumastos ng 10k para sa halaman, parang tinatawag naman siya ng halamang ito. Gustong-gusto niya ito pero hindi naman ito ang priority nila ng asawa kaya may hesitation din siya. Pero even so, gusto pa rin niya itong ipakita sa asawa.

"Hon!" Panggugulat niya sa asawa na napatingin sa kanya.

"Hm?"

"Tingnan mo 'to." Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang post sa asawa. "Gusto ko nito."

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang post. "Di ba yan yung sa wishlist mo?"

"Hm." Buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo dahil never pa siyang bumili ng above 4k na halaman. 

"Kunin mo na. I'll pay for it." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya bigla.

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "Hon, hindi natin priority yan."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Pero you've been looking for it for months. Kunin mo na baka may makakita pang iba. I'm serious."

Sa sobrang touched, napayakap si Kyungsoo sa asawa at napahalik sa labi nito.

Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo. 

At ilang saglit din, nagcomment siya sa post ng MINE at ilang minuto rin ay nireplyan na rin siya ng seller ng YOURS.

Sinunggaban niya ulit ng yakap si Jongin na nanonood sa kanya. "Nakuha ko na, Hon. I love you."

Niyakap siya pabalik ni Jongin at hinalikan siya nito sa noo bago siya tingnan sa mata. "Babayaran mo yan."

May litong tingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Hon naman, huwag mo akong biruin ng ganyan, panggigilan kita eh!" Makulit na banta ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. 

"Sige nga." Taas kilay na udyok ni Jongin sa kanya at bilang parusa, sinakop ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa at tsaka pinugpog ito ng halik.

Matunog ang mga halik ni Kyungsoo sa gwapong mukha ng asawa na enjoy na enjoy din naman sa nakukuha sa kanya.

Kung sa ibang sitwasyon ito nangyari, malamang nagtampo na si Kyungsoo o di kaya ay hinampas na si Jongin sa malaking braso nito.

Pero iba ang timpla ng mood ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

"Ayan!" Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay si Jongin. "Joke pa rin ba yan, Hon?"

"Send mo na sa akin yung transfer details. Bayaran ko na ngayon." Ngiting sagot ni Jongin sa kanya kaya napasugod muli ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa labi ng asawa para bigyan ito ng malalim na halik.

Naghabulan sila ng halik kinalaunan at bumitaw din para makahinga.

"I love you." Buong-pusong pasasalamat na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang tinititigan ito sa mata at hinihimas ang labi nito.

Napangiti si Jongin sa paglalambing ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Love you too. Send mo na details bago pa magbago isip ko."

"Subukan mo lang, Mr. Kim." Banta ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang tumitipa na muli sa phone niya.

"5...4...3..." Pagbibilang ni Jongin habang natatawa.

"Ayan. Sent na!" Belat ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na sinakop muli siya sa isang yakap at sinabing, "Kapag halaman talaga napakabilis mo."

"Talaga bang sa halaman lang ako mabilis?"

Nag-isip si Jongin. "Hm. Oo. May iba pa ba?"

Nag-smirk si Kyungsoo. "Meron pa."

"Ano?"

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pahiga at pumaibabaw siya sa asawa at dinakot ang nakasaplot nitong ari. "Dito. Ang sakyan ka."

"Sige nga." Hamon ni Jongin sa asawa hanggang sa nauwi na sila sa pagsisiping buong gabi at di pa bayad ni Jongin ang halaman.

Pero...nakareserved naman na kay Kyungsoo ang halaman kaya swerte pa rin niya dahil bukod sa wishlist niya, naka-free ride pa siya sa asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent ulit kase why not coconut


End file.
